1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to telecommunications systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for analyzing proposed service features in a communication network
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, telecommunications systems provide the ability for two or more people or machines (e.g., computerized or other electronic devices) to communicate with each other. A telecommunications system may include various networks for facilitating communication that may be generally organized into packet networks and circuit-switched networks. An exemplary circuit-switched network includes a plain old telephone system (POTS), such as the publicly switched telephone network (PSTN). Exemplary packet networks include internet protocol (IP) networks, asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) networks, frame-relay networks, and the like. One type of packet network is a voice-over-internet protocol (VOIP) network.
In order to be successful, VOIP providers must often operate at a lower cost structure and face more strenuous time-to-market demands that traditional circuit-switched network provides, such as the PSTN. As such, VOIP providers are often faced with decisions regarding outsourcing certain services and network components or investing in internal development of proposed service features. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a method and apparatus for analyzing proposed service features in a communication network.